


Divergent Mornings

by Dracolord1208



Series: Draco's Junkmetra Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Neurodiversity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolord1208/pseuds/Dracolord1208
Summary: Symmetra meets with Junkrat and for the first time learns that he is also neurodivergent somewhat like her.





	

It was around 6 am when Symmetra finished her morning jog and shower. Feeling ready to start the day Symmetra headed to the workshop, she was looking forward to working on her latest project. She was developing a new shield generator that would automatically give her teammate’s shields. Her teammates would be able to act freely within its range while being protected. However, she felt that its design was still missing something. She wanted to this shield generator to make a large enough contribution to the team.

 

As Symmetra approached the workshop she noticed something strange; the lights were on. Heading into the workshop, she was met with the vision of Junkrat sitting on a pile of scrap; the soot-covered Junker was fiddling with some device while listening to something with a pair of headphones Symmetra had never seen before.

 

Symmetra was very surprised to see the Junker working this early in the morning. Her mood perked up a bit as she studied him. He seemed to have his entire focus on the device he was working on. Symmetra found that she had a hard time reading people, but she found it much simpler to do when people were as animated as Junkrat. Due to this, she discovered that she had a much easier time conversing with him than with others. While she wasn’t sure if, she would call him a friend he certainly had no reservations in doing so with her.

 

“Good morning. It is uncommon for you to come in this early.”

 

Junkrat kept working on his device, twisting it around and inspecting it carefully.

 

Figuring he had not heard her, she decided to speak up. “Good Morning.”

 

“I can hear you, you know. No need to yell.” Junkrat responded while still focusing on the task at hand without looking away from it.

 

“Oh, okay.  Well, I was wondering why you were here this early.”

 

“Pains, you know. Leg decided to itch a storm even though some lizard probably ate the last of it by now. They kept me up you know. Decided it was best to try to work on something than to just turn in bed and all.” Junkrat now finishing up his device placed it into a box to the left labeled ‘to be painted’.

 

Symmetra did know what he was talking about, having lost her arm two years ago she had also experienced some phantom pain. Luckily it had been quite a while due to the neuro-connectors in her arm allowed her brain to rationalize the pain away.

 

“Sorry. What are you listening to?”

 

“Nothing right now. They are just making the room quite. I have a hard time focusing on one thing at a time. So I find tuning out everything is pretty handy. I was even able to get these fancy noise stopping ones from Angel. Sometimes my mind just needs less you know? Probably not.” Junkrat was now looking down trotted feeling tired and for some reason vulnerable.  

 

Symmetra was now uncertain. She wanted to cheer Junkrat up somehow, but she was worried about how he would react.  

 

“Well, actually I find that certain stimulations help me when I get overwhelmed.”

 

Junkrat’s attention was now completely trained on Symmetra. “Overwhelmed?”

 

“I… um, I have a harder time dealing with things than other people. Some noises and types of lights give me the most trouble. As I have grown up, I figured out what kinds of stimulation works best for me. It used to bother me when I was younger because I knew I was different from others, but it doesn’t now because I can do things nobody else can do.” Symmetra then began to manipulate hard light in a heavily practiced method.

 

“Yeah, your hard light is something else. I still can’t believe it’s not magic or something. It’s truly a spectacle. When I first joined Angel gave me a full look up. I was having a hard time listening to all her fancy medic talk. Said something about some letters and stuff.”

 

“ADHD?”

 

“Yeah, that’s the one. Eventually, she convinced me to let her help. That’s why she gave me these headphones and started me on treatments for my radiation.”

 

“Radiation?”

 

“Yeah radiation poisoning, I try my best to hide it.” Junkrat was now showing Symmetra his fingernails. “Me and Roadhog paint our nails black so you can’t see the effects of the poison.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Don’t exactly trust everyone here with my weaknesses.”

 

“Why are you telling me then?”

 

“Guess I trust ya. Yeah, you are a suit, but don’t act like one, I don’t think you would sell me out if it only made you look better. That’s what I hate most about suits. They care more about how others think about them than they care about doing the right thing. You, on the other hand, want to make the world a better place. I mean I don’t agree with you on how you want to do that, but I know your hearts in the right place. Also, it’s only fair after you shared with me.”

 

“I, I … I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Don’t have to say nothing were friends right?”

 

Symmetra was at a complete lost. Junkrat had accepted what she told him instantly without even questioning it. He had then proceeded to expose himself to her as well.

 

Satya knew he was right about her. She knew by now that Vishkar was aiming to do well in the world yet she also knew that there were times that corporate needs went about the task in a way that she didn’t approve but what was she supposed to do.

 

“Thank you. I’ll be back.” Satya decided that she needed some air, so she quickly found herself absconding from the situation.

 

Once Symmetra had left the room, Junkrat decided that he was done working on his project and decided to head to the firing range. “Guess it’s still too early to consider her a friend. Real shame though girl’s got enough spark in her to light the world on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy so this for the first day of Junkmetra/Symmrat week. I just want to make it a bit clear that in this Junkrat has ADHD, Radiation poisoning (non-lethal), PTSD and quite a bit of repressed memories. This is common in almost all of my works just clarifying. Also, Symmetra is autistic, that being said in reference with her comic she is not heavily bothered by it in her day to day, and I tried to reflect that. Now I do want to state that I am not neurodivergent so I if I got anything incorrect feel free to message me on Tumblr and I can look into adjusting some things where needed. I hope you all have a good week and life I love all of you.  
> My Tumblr is http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/


End file.
